This invention relates to a fermentative process for the production of biotin from desthiobiotin.
Biotin is one of the essential vitamins for nutrition of animals, both human and non -human, plants, and microorganisms, and very important as a medicine or food additive.
There are many studies on fermentative production of biotin. Escherichia strains are known as microorganisms which can be used for the above process [see Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 149091/1986, WO 87/01391 and Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 155081/1987 ]. In addition to the above-mentioned strains, Bacillus strains [Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 180174/1991), Serratia strains [Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 27980/1990] and Brevibacterium strains [Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 240489/1991] are also known. But these processes have not yet been suitable for industrial use because of the low efficiency of carbon recovery from the nutrients into biotin and, in some cases, the accumulation of the direct intermediate, desthiobiotin. It is therefore desirable to improve the efficiency of the conversion of desthiobiotin to biotin. A conversion reaction of desthiobiotin to biotin using the resting cell system ofEscherichia coli (Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 21, 5, 1982) and one using cell-free extract ofEscherichia coli [J. Biol. Chem., 270, 19158 (1995); Biosci. Biotechnol. Biochem., 56, 1780 (1992); Eur. J. Biochem., 224, 173 (1994); Arch. Biochem. Biophys., 326, 48 (1996)] are known. According to these publications, it has been clarified that protein factors such as ferredoxin-NADP reductase and flavodoxin together with biotin synthase are involved in the biotin formation from desthiobiotin. Nevertheless, only limited effect has been observed for biotin production from desthiobiotin under these conditions. It was simply speculated that another unknown protein should be involved in this reaction to more efficiently convert desthiobiotin to biotin.
Furthermore. a conversion reaction by using the purified biotin synthase of Bacillus sphaietricus with photoreduced deazaflavin as an artificial electron donor instead of using physiological electron transfer system of ferredoxin-NADP reductase and flavodoxin has recently been reported [Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 217, 1231 (1995)]. But the reported reaction efficiency is not high enough for the reaction to be usable in the industrial production of biotin.
An object of the present invention is to find a more efficient process of producing biotin from desthiobiotin, and to this end there have been elucidated various protein factors. It has been found that nifU and nifS gene products (hereinafter referred to as NIFU and NIFS), which are suggested to be involved in the mobilization of the iron and sulfide necessary for nitrogenase metallocluster core formation [J. Bacteriology, 175, 6737 (1993)], are significantly effective for the production of higher amount of biotin from desthiobiotin. The present invention is based upon these findings.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a process for the production of biotin from desthiobiotin which comprises contacting desthiobiotin with an enzyme reaction system containing bioB gene product (which encodes biotin synthase; hereafter referred to as BIOB) and also NIFU and/or NIFS, and isolating the resulting biotin from the reaction mixture, especially such a process wherein BIOB is derived from Escherichia coli and NIFU and/or NIFS are derived from Klebsiella pneumoniae, or a process as described before wherein the enzyme reaction mixture further contains S-adenosylmethionine, L-cysteine and an electron supplying system, e.g. wherein the electron supplying system comprises NADPH, ferredoxin-NADP reductase and flavodoxin or wherein the electron supplying system comprises deazariboflavin or a functional equivalent component thereof selected from deazaflavin (5-deazaflavin) [J. Biol. Chem., 268, 2296 (1993)] and 8-hydroxy-5-deazaflavin [J. Bacteriology, 172, 6061 (1990)].
It is furthermore an object of the present invention to provide a process as described above wherein the reaction is effected at a pH of from about 6.0 to about 8.5, preferably from about 7.0 to about 8.0, and in a temperature range of from about 20 to about 45 C, preferably from about 25 to about 40 C.
Furthermore, the present invention also provides a fermentative process for the production of biotin from desthiobiotin which comprises cultivating a microorganism, which has been transformed by the DNA sequences encoding BIOB and NIFU and/or NIFS itself or comprised by a single or independent from each other by several plasmids in the presence of desthiobiotin and in an aqueous nutrient medium, and isolating the resulting biotin from the culture medium, especially such a process wherein the microorganism is selected from the genus Escherichia and specifically a process wherein the cultivation is effected for from about 1 to about 5 days, preferably from about 1 to about 3 days, at a pH of from about 5 to about 9, preferably from about 6 to about 8, and in a temperature range of from about 10 to about 45 C, preferably from about 25 to about 40 C.
The present invention provides a process for making biotin which comprises contacting desthiobiotin with an enzyme reaction mixture comprising a bioB gene product and an additional gene product selected from nifU gene product, nifS gene product, and a combination thereof to form biotin and then isolating the biotin from the reaction mixture. One preferred reaction mixture contains the bioB gene product and the nifU gene product and another preferred reaction mixture contains the bioB gene product and the nifS gene product. The most preferred reaction mixture contains the bioB gene product, the nifU gene product, and the nifS gene product. The reaction mixture can further contain S-adenosylmethionine, L-cysteine, and an electron supplying system selected from NADPH, ferredoxin-NADP reductase, flavodoxin and deazariboflavin or its functional equivalent component selected from deazaflavin and 8-hydroxy-5-deazaflavin.
It is preferred that the reaction mixture contains the bioB gene product, the nifU gene product, and the nifS gene product. The bioB gene product preferably is from Escherichia coli and the nifU and nifS gene products are preferably from Klebsiella pneumoniae. 
Preferably, the process occurs at a temperature of from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 45xc2x0 C., more preferably from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 40xc2x0 C., and a pH of from about 6.0 to about 8.5, more preferably from about 7.0 to about 8.0.
The present invention also provides a process for making biotin by fermentation comprising the steps of cultivating, in an aqueous nutrient medium, a microorganism transformed with a plasmid containing the DNA encoding bioB gene product and additional DNA selected from DNA encoding nifU gene product, DNA encoding nifS gene product and both the DNA encoding nifu gene product and the DNA encoding nifS gene product with desthiobiotin, producing and accumulating biotin in the aqueous medium, and isolating the biotin from the aqueous medium. The plasmid containing the DNA encoding bioB gene product preferably additionally contains the DNA encoding nifU gene product and the DNA encoding nifS gene product.
Preferably, the cultivation occurs at a time of from about 1 to about 5 days, preferably from about 1 to about 3 days, at a pH of from about 5 to about 9, preferably from about 6 to about 8, and at a temperature of from about 10xc2x0 C. to about 45xc2x0 C., preferably from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 40xc2x0 C.
Additionally, the present invention provides a process for making biotin by fermentation comprising the steps of cultivating, in an aqueous nutrient medium, a microorganism transformed with a plasmid containing the DNA encoding bioB gene product, the DNA encoding nifU gene product, and the DNA encoding nifS gene product with destiobiotin, producing and accumulating biotin in the aqueous medium, and isolating the biotin from the aqueous medium.
Preferably, the cultivation occurs at a time of from about 1 to about 5 days, preferably from about 1 to about 3 days, at a pH of from about 5 to about 9, preferably from about 6 to about 8, and at a temperature of from about 10xc2x0 C. to about 45xc2x0 C., preferably from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 40xc2x0 C.
The present invention also provides for a process for making biotin by fermentation comprising the steps of cultivating, in an aqueous nutrient medium, a microorganism transformed with a plasmid containing DNA encoding bioB gene product and an additional plasmid(s) selected from a plasmid containing DNA encoding nifU gene product, a plasmid containing DNA encoding nifS gene product, a combination of both the plasmid containing DNA encoding nifU gene product and the plasmid containing DNA encoding nifS gene product, or a hybrid plasmid containing both the DNA encoding nifU gene product and the DNA encoding nifs gene product, with desthiobiotin, producing and accumulating biotin in the aqueous medium, and isolating the biotin from the aqueous medium.
Preferably, the cultivation occurs at a time of from about 1 to about 5 days, preferably from about 1 to about 3 days, at a pH of from about 5 to about 9, preferably from about 6 to about 8, and at a temperature of from about 10xc2x0 C. to about 45xc2x0 C., preferably from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 40xc2x0 C.
The present invention also provides for a process for making biotin by fermentation comprising the steps of cultivating, in an aqueous nutrient medium, a microorganism transformed with a plasmid containing DNA encoding bioB gene product, a plasmid containing, DNA encoding nifU gene product and a plasmid containing DNA encoding nifS gene product, with desthiobiotin, producing and accumulating biotin in the aqueous medium, and isolating the biotin from the aqueous medium. Preferably, the cultivation occurs at a time of from about 1 to about 5 days, preferably from about 1 to about 3 days, at a pH of from about 5 to about 9, preferably from about 6 to about 8, and at a temperature of from about 10xc2x0 C. to about 45xc2x0 C., preferably from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 40xc2x0 C.
The present invention provides a process for making biotin which comprises contacting desthiobiotin with an enzyme reaction mixture comprising a bioB gene product and an additional gene product selected from nifU gene product, nifS gene product, and a combination thereto to form biotin and then isolating the biotin from the reaction mixture. One preferred reaction mixture contains the bioB gene product and the nifU gene product and another preferred reaction mixture contains the bioB gene product and the nifS gene product. The most preferred reaction mixture contains the bioB gene product, the nifU gene product, and the nifS gene product. The reaction mixture can further contain S-adenosylmethionine, L-cysteine, and an electron supplying system selected from NADPH, ferredoxin-NADP reductase, flavodoxin and deazariboflavin or its functional equivalent component selected from deazaflavin (5-deazaflavin) and 8-hydroxy-5-deazatlavin.
It is preferred that the reaction mixture contains the bioB gene product, the nifU gene product, and the nifS gene product. The bioB gene product preferably is from Escherichia coli and the nifU and nifS gene products are preferably from Klebsiella pneumoniae. 
Preferably, the process occurs at a temperature of from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 45xc2x0 C., more preferably from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 40xc2x0 C., and a pH of from about 6.0 to about 8.5, more preferably from about 7.0 to about 8.0.
The present invention also provides a process for making biotin by fermentation comprising the steps of cultivating, in an aqueous nutrient medium, a microorganism transformed with a plasmid containing the DNA encoding bioB gene product and additional DNA selected from DNA encoding nifU gene product. DNA encoding nifS gene product and both the DNA encoding nifU gene product and the DNA encoding nifS gene product with desthiobiotin, producing and accumulating biotin in the aqueous medium, and isolating the biotin from the aqueous medium. The plasmid containing the DNA encoding bioB gene product preferably additionally contains the DNA encoding nifU gene product and the DNA encoding nifS gene product.
Preferably, the cultivation occurs at a time of from about 1 to about 5 days, preferably from about 1 to about 3 days, at a pH of from about 5 to about 9, preferably from about 6 to about 8, and at a temperature of from about 10xc2x0 C. to about 45xc2x0 C., preferably from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 40xc2x0 C.
Additionally, the present invention provides a process for making biotin by fermentation comprising the steps of cultivating, in an aqueous nutrient medium, a microorganism transformed with a plasmid containing the DNA encoding bioB gene product, the DNA encoding nifU gene product, and the DNA encoding nifS gene product with desthiobiotin, producing and accumulating biotin in the aqueous medium, and isolating the biotin from the aqueous medium.
Preferably, the cultivation occurs at a time of from about 1 to about 5 days, preferably from about 1 to about 3 days, at a pH of from about 5 to about 9, preferably from about 6 to about 8, and at a temperature of from about 10xc2x0 C. to about 45xc2x0 C., preferably from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 40xc2x0 C.
The present invention also provides for a process for making biotin by fermentation comprising the steps of cultivating, in an aqueous nutrient medium, a microorganism transformed with a plasmid containing DNA encoding bioB gene product, a plasmid containing DNA encoding nifU gene product and a plasmid containing DNA encoding nifS gene product, with desthiobiotin, producing and accumulating biotin in the aqueous medium, and isolating the biotin from the aqueous medium. Preferably, the cultivation occurs at a time of from about 1 to about 5 days, preferably from about 1 to about 3 days, at a pH of from about 5 to about 9, preferably from about 6 to about 8, and at a temperature of from about 10xc2x0 C. to about 45xc2x0 C., preferably from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 40xc2x0 C.
The enzyme reaction system or mixture used in this invention contains BIOB, NIFU and/or NIFS as protein factors. As the BIOB for the above reaction, a cell-free extract of the cells containing BIOB or the BIOB partially or completely purified through conventional isolation methods for enzymes can be used. Any kind of BIOB which has biotin synthase activity can also be used for this reaction, but it is preferable to use Escherichia coli BIOB. If desired, a large amount of purified BIOB can be obtained by the following procedures. A gene library of Escherichia coli containing an appropriate length of DNA fragment covering the full size of the coding region of the bioB gene is constructed. Because it has been known that the Escherichia coli bioB gene is located in a 1.3 Kb NcoI-HaeIII fragment [J. Biol. Chem., 263, 19577 (1988)], these two restriction enzymes can conveniently be used. A variety of vector plasmids to be used for this purpose is available from commercial suppliers. The vector plasmid pTrc99A, obtainable from Pharmacia Biotech Co., is one of the inducible plasmids generally used in the art. Then, mixed hybrid plasmid DNAs from the gene library are extracted from the mixed culture of the above Escherichia coli strains, and are used to transform bioB gene-deficient mutant of Escherichia coli. Escherichia coli R875 [bioB 17; J. Bacteriol., 112, 830 (1972)] is suitable for this purpose. The clones showing biotin prototrophy are selected based on the expression of the objective bioB gene. This clone should contain the bioB gene and express it. Any hybrid plasmid showing this property can be used to obtain BIOB. The hybrid plasmid named pTrcEB1 is one of the objective plasmids. To obtain a large amount of BIOB, Escherichia coli JM109 (Takara Shuzo Co., Shiga, Japan) transformed by pTrcEB1 by a suitable cell method is cultivated in a nutrient medium with induction, and the produced BIOB can be isolated by using the general chromatography technologies. As an alternative, the Escherichia coli bioB gene expression plasmid can be constructed according to the known procedures disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 149091/1986 or Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 236493/1995.
As the NIFU and NIFS for the above reaction. a cell-free extract of the cells containing the above proteins of the NIFU and NIFS, or NIFU and NIFS partially purified through conventional isolation methods for enzymes, can be used. Any kind of NIFU and NIFS having the effects on biotin formation from desthiobiotin can be used for this reaction. But it is preferable to use Klebsiella pneumoniae NIFU and NIFS. Klebsiella pneumoniae M5a1 is a well characterized strain having the nifU and nifS genes. The nifU and nifS genes of Klebsiella pneumoniae are obtained by the following procedures. A gene library of Klebsiella pneumoniae M5a1 is first constructed by using DNA fragment cut by a restriction enzyme such as BamH1. Because it has been known that a 2.5 Kb BamH1 fragment of the Klebsiella pneumoniae chromosomal DNA contains the objective nifU and nifS genes [J. Bacteriol., 169, 4024 (1987)], DNA fragments of 2.3-2.6 Kb in length are collected and ligated with any vector plasmids which are replicable in appropriate microorganisms. The vector plasmid pUC19 (Takara Shuzo Co.) with Escherichia coli JM109 is one of the suitable combinations of a plasmid and host microorganism to construct a gene library. Then the objective clones can be selected by conventional methods such as colony hybridization using synthesized oligonucleotide probes prepared based on the published DNA sequence of nifU and nifS genes.
Subsequently, the DNA fragment harboring the nifU and nifS genes can be subcloned into other expression vector plasmids. The inducible vector plasmid such as pTrc99A can favorably be used to express the nifU and nifS genes. Escherichia coli JM109 (pKNnif04) is one of the suitable clones to express nifU and nifS genes. Based upon the published DNA sequences of bioB, nifS and nifU which can be obtained from any known sequence databank, e.g. the European Bioinformatics Institute (Hinston Hall, Cambridge, GB) DNA sequences encoding such genes can also be synthetically constructed by methods known in the art, e.g. see EP 747 483. DNA sequences encoding any BIOB, NIFU or NIFS can be isolated from any microorganisms based on published sequences using the well known PCR Technology. Such microorganisms can be obtained from any known depository authority listed in the journal xe2x80x9cIndustrial Propertyxe2x80x9d [(1991) 1, 29-40], e.g. the American Type Culture Collection (ATCC).
Cultivation of the microorganisms used in the present invention can be effected by using known procedures. An aqueous medium containing an assimilable carbon source, a digestible nitrogen source, an inorganic salt, and other nutrients necessary for the growth of the microorganism can be used as the aqueous nutrient (culture) medium. As the carbon source, for example, glucose, fructose, lactose, galactose, sucrose, maltose, starch, dextrin or glycerol may be employed. As the nitrogen source, for example, peptone, soybean powder, corn steep liquor, meat extract, ammonium sulfate, ammonium nitrate, urea or a mixture any of these may be employed. Furthermore, as the inorganic salt, a sulfate, hydrochloride or phosphate of calcium, magnesium, zinc, manganese, cobalt or iron may be employed. And, if necessary, conventional nutrient factors or an antifoaming agent, such as animal oil, vegetable oil or mineral oil can also be included in the aqueous nutrient medium. If the obtained microorganism has antibiotic resistant marker, relevant antibiotic can also be included in the medium. If the expression of the objective genes are inducible by isopropyl-beta-D-thiogalactopyranoside (IPTG), this compound can also be present in the medium. The pH of the culture medium is suitably from about 5 to about 9, preferably from about 6 to about 8. The cultivation temperature range is suitably from about 10 to about 45xc2x0 C., preferably from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 40xc2x0 C. The cultivation time is normally from about 1 to about 5 days, preferably from about 1 to about 3 days.
For the preparation of cell-free extract from the obtained cells by cultivation, general methods such as sonication, cell breakage in the presence of glass beads or by French press can be applied. After cell breakage, the obtained solution is centrifuged to separate the cell debris, and its supernatant can be used as a cell-free extract.
The enzyme reaction system contains as the reactive components BIOB and also NIFU and/or NIFS proteins in the cell-free extracts as prepared above or those partially purified. In addition to the above proteins, desthiobiotin is added as the substrate for this reaction. The amount of desthiobiotin to be added can be varied depending on the enzyme reaction system employed. Both D-form and a mixture of D- and L-form desthiobiotin can be used as the substrate. The addition of S-adenosylmethionine, L-cysteine and an electron supplying system, such as deazariboflavin or a functional equivalent component of deazariboflavin, stimulates the reaction. Instead of the electron supplying system deazariboflavin or its functional equivalent component selected from deazaflavin (5-deazaflavin) and 8-hydroxy-5-deazaflavin (more particularly as an artificial electron donor) for the reaction, ferredoxin-NADP reductase and flavodoxin together with NADPH can be employed as a physiological electron supplying system for the reaction. The optimum concentrations of these additive components can vary depending on the employed enzyme reaction system. But in general, from about 50 xcexcM to about 2 mM for S-adenosylmethionine, from about 10 xcexcM to about 2 mM for L-cysteine and from about 10 to about 1000 xcexcM for deazariboflavin are recommended.
For proceeding the reaction, buffer solution which has no negative influence on biotin formation can be used. Tris-HCl buffer is preferably used. The enzyme reaction is suitably effected at a pH in the range of from about 6.0 to about 8.5, more preferably in the range of from about 7.0 to about 8.0. The reaction temperature is suitably between about 20xc2x0 C. and about 45xc2x0 C., more preferably between about 25xc2x0 C. and about 40xc2x0 C. If deazariboflavin or its functional equivalent component selected from deazaflavin (5-deazaflavin) and 8-hydroxy-5-deazaflavin is used for stimulating the reaction, this is suitably started or initiated by photoreduction using a fluorescent lamp located about 10 cm away from the reaction mixture. The incubation period may be between 30 minutes and 3 hours. Much longer incubation can be effected so long as the enzymes are active.
Besides the enzyme reaction system as described above, it is also useful to directly use nifU and nifS genes. For example, the bioB, nifU and nifS genes prepared as described before may be placed on one plasmid or on multiple independent plasmids, and introduced into host microorganism such as Escherichia coli by a conventional transformation method. Then the biotin production from desthiobiotin can be carried out under a growing system, a resting system and, if desired, an enzyme reaction system using the cell-free extract of the above mentioned microorganism. Any Escherichia coli strains modified to overexpress bioB, nifU and nifS genes together can favorably be used. Among these strains, particularly preferred strains are Escherichia coli JM109 (pTrcEB1, pKNnif05) and Escherichia coli JM109 (pKNnif06).
The biotin produced from desthiobiotin under the conditions as described above can easily be recovered. For this purpose a process generally used for extracting a certain product from its solution may be employed which is applicable to the various properties of biotin. Thus, for example, after solid materials have been removed from the solution, the biotin in the filtrate is absorbed on active carbon, then eluted and purified further with an ion exchange resin. Alternatively, the filtrate is applied directly to an ion exchange resin and, after the elution, the desired product is recrystallized from a mixture of alcohol and water.
The following biological material was deposited under the terms of the Budapest Treaty with the DSMZ-Deutsche Sanmmlung Von Mikroorganismen und Zellkulturen GmbH (DSMZ), at Mascheroder Weg 1b, D-38124 Braunschweig, Germany, and the bacterial strains were assigned the following accession nunbers: